


What You've Given Me / Что ты дал мне

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Family, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Гарри не заикается о своих шрамах, оставленных пером Амбридж, но Сириус не позволит ему больше молчать.





	What You've Given Me / Что ты дал мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You've Given Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939942) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Гарри смотрел на Уизли, которые столпились вокруг своей матери. Он поймал взгляд Сириуса и увидел, что крёстный чувствовал себя точно таким же незваным гостем, как и он сам. Миссис Уизли всё же утёрла глаза и нос, объявляя, что всем им надо поесть. Покуда рыжая компания распалась, Сириус принялся доставать из буфета горшки и сковородки, и Гарри подошёл помочь.  
  
Они потянулись к одной и той же кастрюле, и Сириус мгновенно застыл.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
Гарри быстро глянул на него. Шёпот поразил его даже больше, чем мог бы крик. Сириус пристально смотрел на кастрюлю... на его покрытую шрамами руку, как понял Гарри, проследив за взглядом крёстного. Гарри отдёрнул руку от посуды, но поздно. Сириус в изумлении уставился на него.  
  
— Твоя рука... Что стряслось?  
  
— Ничего, — Гарри сунул руку в карман и отвернулся. Но Сириус двинулся вслед за ним, блокируя его отступление. — Сириус, — сказал он, не в силах посмотреть крёстному в глаза, — ничего страшного. Я в полном порядке...  
  
— У тебя на коже вырезаны слова, — свирепо прошептал Сириус, и Гарри быстро моргнул. Сириус сделал медленный вдох. — Кто это сделал? — наконец-то справился он с собой.  
  
Гарри взвесил правду в сравнении с возможными последствиями своей честности и помотал головой.  
— Не важно, — сказал он с надеждой, что прозвучало это настолько равнодушно, насколько хотелось.  
  
Челюсть Сириуса напряглась, словно от боли. Прежде чем Гарри сумел запротестовать, Сириус взял его за руку и, под взглядами огорчённых Уизли, крёстный беспрепятственно утянул его в библиотеку.  
  
Его лицо оставалось безупречно ровным, когда он развернулся к Гарри.  
— Это более чем важно для меня, — сказал он голосом настолько бесстрастным, что даже жутко. — Кто это сделал?  
  
Грудь Гарри опала, плечи поникли.  
— Амбридж.  
  
По челюсти Сириуса заходили желваки.  
— Почему?  
  
Слова требовали усилий, но Гарри всё же объяснил:  
— Потому что я не говорил, что Волдеморт не вернулся. Она хотела, чтобы я признался, что налгал обо всём, но я не стал. — Гарри сжал в кулак руку в кармане. — За это она в качестве наказания заставила меня писать строчки Кроворезным пером.  
  
На щеках Сириуса, внимательно глядевшего на крестника, начали проступать ярко-розовые пятна.   
— Она... — он вынужден был прочистить горло, чтобы следующие слова прозвучали внятно: — Почему ты не рассказал мне?  
  
Гарри проигнорировал укол вины, неприятно отдавшийся в скрутившемся желудке, и пожал плечами.  
— Я в полном порядке, — попытался он снова. — Последний раз у неё я отбывал довольно давно и-...  
  
— Последний раз! — хрипло отозвался Сириус. — И сколько их уже было?  
  
— Не знаю, — соврал Гарри и поспешил добавить: — Но это не важно. В смысле, всё не так ужасно, Гермиона приготовила мне мазь, так что в следующий раз я просто-...  
  
— Следующий раз?! — Сириус побледнел. — Не будет никакого следующего раза!  
  
Гарри чуть не рассмеялся.  
— Она меня ненавидит, Сириус, — оскалился он. — И я не собираюсь ей говорить, будто Волдеморт не ожил.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
У Гарри приоткрылся рот, но от удивления он даже не нашёлся с ответом.  
  
— Он по-прежнему жив, — сказал Сириус тихо, но настойчиво. — Вне зависимости от того, убеждаешь ли ты в этом всех остальных.  
  
Гарри вытаращился на него.  
— Лгать я не собираюсь! Волдеморт вернулся. Я видел, как Хвост убил Седрика, и не стану притворяться, словно этого не было! Как ты можешь думать, что я должен так поступить?  
  
— Потому что, — просто ответил Сириус, — оно того не стоит.   
И он поднял руку, опережая протест крестника.  
— Выслушай меня, Гарри. Иногда, — начал он, легонько кивнув промолчавшему Гарри, — борьба полностью себя оправдывает. Если бы ты настаивал на том, что Волдеморт вернулся, для того чтобы спасти друга — даже защитить друга, я бы всё понял. — Он наклонил голову вперёд, взглядом серых глаз пригвождая Гарри к месту. — Но это, — он взял исшрамленную руку Гарри и придержал, — это не ради спасения друга и даже не ради собственного спасения. И это не просто лёгкая боль. Амбридж пытает тебя, и мне начинает казаться, Гарри, ты думаешь, будто заслуживаешь этого.  
  
— Что? — вскинулся Гарри. — Это просто смешно! — он попытался вырвать свою руку у Сириуса, но тот держал крепко.  
  
— Ой ли? — спокойно отозвался Сириус, и вопреки этому сердцебиение Гарри ускорило свой бег. — Она столько раз делала это с тобой, что остались шрамы, а ты ничего не сказал мне — или Дамблдору-...  
  
— Дамблдора нет рядом!  
  
— А как же я? — тихо спросил Сириус. — Ты мог рассказать мне в одном из писем.  
  
Гарри вновь попытался отнять собственную руку, но крёстный даже не пошевелился.  
  
— Почему молчал? — снова спросил Сириус всё тем же тихим, но уже более настойчивым голосом. Гарри смотрел в сторону, избегая его обвиняющих глаз.  
  
— Не хотел тебе надоедать...  
  
— Ты хоть раз мне надоедал?  
  
Гарри сверкнул на Сириуса взглядом, раздосадованный его расстроенным вопросом.  
— Не знаю, — горечь примешалась к его словам. — Я не так уж долго пробыл с тобой, чтобы знать, что тебе надоедает, а что нет, ведь так?  
  
Сириус сглотнул, и Гарри уже был уверен, что сейчас получит свою руку обратно, но вместо этого пальцы Сириуса обвили его кисть, схватывая крепче.  
— Справедливо, — угрюмо заметил Сириус. — Не считая того, что я прожил на крысах большую часть прошлого года, чтобы быть поближе к тебе.  
  
Гарри коротко стиснул зубы и с силой выдавил из глотки неразборчивое:  
— Я тебя не заставлял.  
  
— Ты и не должен был, — Сириус поддел его подбородок, поворачивая его лицо, так чтобы Гарри теперь снова смотрел на него. — Я хотел быть рядом, Гарри, чтобы знать наверняка, что ты в безопасности. Я хочу знать это и сейчас.  
  
Гарри хотел отвести глаза, но оказался не вполне способен на это.  
  
Большой палец Сириуса деликатно водил по впечатанным в кожу Гарри словам, вызывая мурашки по всей его руке.  
  
— Ты этого не заслужил, — сказал Сириус, и слова его были полны мягкого осуждения. — Это не наказание за Седрика. — Гарри внутренне сжался. — Это насилие, Гарри, в чистом виде, от жестокой женщины, которая, очевидно, получает какое-то нездоровое удовольствие от данной ей власти.  
  
Преследуемый видениями с опустевшими глазами Седрика в них, Гарри хрипло проговорил:  
— Ты ничего не мог сделать-...  
  
— Я бы сделал  _всё_ , — отрезал Сириус, перекрывая голос Гарри. Его пальцы мягко сжали подбородок Гарри, и зелёные глаза защипало от слёз. — Ты, похоже, не вполне понимаешь, что ты дал мне за прошедшие полтора года. В год, проведённый в бегах, и теперь... запертым здесь. Это даже не подобие жизни. Ты сейчас моя единственная причина жить, Гарри. И мне всё равно, на что пришлось бы пойти, чтобы положить конец происходящему.  
  
Гарри безмолвно помотал головой. Крёстный всё ещё держал его подбородок. Наконец несколько слов всё же достигли порога слышимости:  
— ...ввязывался в неприятности, только не из-за меня.  
  
Сириус пристально посмотрел на него, сжав губы.  
— Ты поэтому ничего мне не говорил? — Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, боль его граничила с озлобленным отчаянием. — Я мог поговорить с Макгонагалл или Дамблдором... без всякого риска для себя, — подчёркнуто добавил он. — Они бы не допустили, чтобы такое продолжалось. То, что вытворяла эта женщина, незаконно, и если ты не заметил, на нашей стороне два мракоборца, приходящие в этот дом на постоянной основе. Да и Молли с Артуром точно не остались бы в стороне и не позволили этому случиться, узнай они-...  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё-...  
  
— Что? — мягко потребовал Сириус. — Заботился о тебе? Пошёл на малейший риск ради тебя?  
Гарри не ответил. Не смог.  
— Это не тебе решать, Гарри.  
  
— Ещё как мне! — Гарри рванулся было назад, но даже тогда Сириус не отпустил его. — Я никому не позволю хоть как-то подставляться из-за меня. Особенно тебе, — взъярился Гарри. — Не тогда, когда ты единственная семья, которая у меня... — горло распёрло так сильно, что он не смог договорить и просто стоял, не зная, на чём остановить пылающий взгляд.  
  
Сириус обхватил его руки повыше локтей, и Гарри несколько раз сморгнул, заставляя себя посмотреть в лицо крёстному.  
  
— А ты думаешь, я чувствую иначе? — мягко спросил Сириус. — Думаешь, я могу позволить кому-то тебе навредить и ничего не делать?  
  
— Но ты не можешь, — прохрипел Гарри. — Пожалуйста...  
  
— Обещаю, я не сделаю себя уязвимым, но и повторения истории больше не допущу, — слабо улыбнулся Сириус. — Призовём на подмогу близнецов.  
  
Гарри хотел возразить даже на это, но в этот момент Сириус заключил его в объятия, привлекая ближе.  
  
— Ещё я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал больше ничего от меня не скрывать. Впредь никогда. Знай я, что мог помочь тебе раньше, Гарри... — Сириус стиснул руки крепче, и Гарри кивнул, уткнувшись крёстному в плечо.  
  
Сириус несильно сжал его загривок, и Гарри позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях на долгую минуту. Сириус задумчиво улыбался, когда наконец отпустил Гарри.  
  
— Мы с твоим отцом уйму времени проторчали на отработках, поэтому придумали способ сообщаться друг с другом, когда мы порознь.  
  
— Да? — брови Гарри заинтересованно приподнялись, хотя он и несколько растерялся от такой резкой смены темы.  
  
— Зеркала, — качнул головой Сириус. — Можешь взять то, которое принадлежало твоему папе. Так ты сможешь быстро связаться со мной.  
  
Желудок Гарри совершил лёгкий кульбит, и он нетерпеливо поинтересовался:  
— Они ещё у тебя?  
  
Сириус ухмыльнулся.  
— В моей комнате, — кивком указал он на дверь. — Давай поищем их, что скажешь?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся впервые за долгое время. Сириус заулыбался сам, положил руку Гарри на плечи, и они вместе вышли на лестницу.


End file.
